Rey
* |name = Rey|gender = Female|race = Silicon-based Human|birthdate = December 3rd|birthplace = Gresit, Greece (Roman Empire)|blood type = A|education = Self-Taught|status = Active|age = 16|vision = 20/20|skin tone = Fair|medical concerns and ailments = (None)|guild mark color = Silver (Aqua Tint)|guild mark location = Left Calf|color = #6a0dad|text = #ffffff|image = |tattoos/unusual features = Moon Birthmark (Disguised)|affiliation = Phantom Lord|previous affiliation = Midgard Kingdom|occupation = S-Class Mage|previous occupation = Midgard Kingdom (Knight; left)|partners = Luka Toirneach|previous partners = Della Faro|team = Knights of Aragon (Vice-Commander)|previous team = Rune Knights (Vice-Captain)|base of operations = Tower of Heaven (Former) Phantom Lord (Current)|sexuality = Bisexual|marital status = Single}} Rey '(レー ''Ree) is a S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild, wherein she is a member of the Knights of Aragon; a team comprising of the current guildmaster and all of the current S-Class Mages. She also served as the guild`s 4th Master during Luka`s absence in X792. Appearance Rey is a young woman with an appearance making her appear as she was in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. Her blonde hair, which has a tint of gold throughout it. Her face appears to be almost fully developed and displays the aristocratic features once coveted by the Vampire Nobility of Nassa Scovia. Due to the fact that she is an S-Class Mage, Rey is far more muscular than regular facts, a fact that she is notably embarrassed by. She normally wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. Her armor that she dons shows blue symbols all over, except in certain places where there are no blue markings. Personality Rey is a very strong-willed, never lying unless forced to or it is absolutely necessary for her mission to succeed. She is usually very truthful, never sugarcoating the truth and tends to speak in a old-fashioned manner despite her tender age of 16. Due that the fact that she constanally insists she is a Knight, and also refers to herself as a "man" due to the time period in which she was raised before being sent forward by usage of the Arc of Time, which sent her to the wrong time period by mistake. She is resolute in following her own morals, regardless of the more viable, yet underhand, tactics being available. Due to the fact that she is a honorable S-Class Mage, she is unwilling to stoop to retreating, and will only do so when commanded by the Guild Master. She is a competent warrior who does not like relying on others, often referring to them as "extra`s" to show her annoyance. However, she only calls other people from other guilds "extra`s", though this may be done as an act to keep people away from her fellow Guild Members, as a way to protect them. Like her Guild Master, Luka Toirneach; Rey has displayed symptoms of PTSD due to how traumatic the events of the 'Dragon Revolution War '''were. She is very protective of Luka, and is the only person that will fight other guilds such as when they threatened her fellow guild members, much to the horror and anger of Fairy Tail. Even Raven Tail was wary of her, and Flare referenced her as a "scary woman". It is shown that Rey can hold her liquor fairly well, being the only female in the entire Guild that cannot be drunken underneath the table by Bacchus much to his surprise, but does not drink that often so that her mind may stay as clear as crystal, so that she has no impairments when she is attempting to fight. Rey as described by her fellow guild members and master is "filled with kindness, a stoic woman who is very kind-hearted inside." As mentioned by Jade, Rey has a secret fondness for sweet and romantic novels. Magic and Abilities '''Requip: The King of Knights '(騎士王 Kishi-Ō): Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and Rey`s signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called '''King of Knights. Due to the nature of her armor and her sword, her immense strength has made her name echoed throughout the entire Katherine Continent, with even people in Tibalt having heard of her great strength earning her the epithet "Reese" after the famous female Dragon Slayer; Reese Cassandra. Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 ''Ken no Mahō): Rey is also a skilled user of Sword Magic, being one of the most highly regarded users of this magic after Erza Scarlet. Even among all of her talented guild members, Rey was one of the best swordswomen in the entire continent of Lions and the Midgard Kingdom. Even her own guild master, a skilled swordswoman in her own right praised Rey`s immense control over this particular type of magic. '''Master Swordswoman Specialist: Rey possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Even spatial magic stands no chance before her sword skills, as she is able to slash right through it due to the enchantment placed on her sword by the 3rd Guild Master of Phantom Lord. Keen Intellect: Even among all of her guildmates, Rey`s keen intelligence is of the highest caliber, as she deducted that a holy sword beats a sword with dark properties. Equipment Holy Sword: Former Equipment Quotes * (To Phantom Lord) "Phantom Lord is our name and it was chosen as the name for our guild." * Trivia * Rey`s appearance is based on Saber from the Fate Franchise.